Lithium
by Regulus White Dwarf
Summary: Aku punya misi... Pairing: FlippyxFlaky. PERINGATAN, SEKS IMPLISIT, DAN PERCOBAAN PEMBUNUHAN, seperti biasanya, uhh... Fic HTF pertama (dan kuharap yang terakhir) dan fic rating M pertama yang kubuat


_Aku punya misi..._

 _... untuk menyembuhkannya..._

 _... untuk disembuhkan..._

 **Regulus White Dwarf kembali dan pulang. Dah... /dilaser**

 **Entah ini bisikan apa, bisikan setan, iblis, atau apapun itu namanya. Tapi akhirnya manusia radon sitrat bernama *nama dirahasiakan* berhasil membujukku untuk membuat satu fic tentang ini.**

 **Mungkin ini fic ternista yang pernah kubuat...**

 **Pairing: Serius aku harus membuat ini?**

 _ **AkAn KuBuNuh Kau KaLau KaU TiDak MeMBuaT Ini!**_

 **Oke, oke... radon...**

 **Pairing: FlippyxFlaky, uhh... Humanized!AU, sekian...**

 **PERINGATAN KERAS! MENGANDUNG HAL PALING RADON DI OTAKKU. SILAKAN, MASIH ADA TOMBOL KEMBALI DI SUDUT KIRI ATAS WEB BROWSER ANDA. UHH...**

"Aku tak tahan hidup di dua dunia..."

"Aku tak tahan ditakuti terus..."

"Aku harus berubah!"

"Aku harus mengubahnya!"

Flaky's POV

Oke. Ini rencanaku. Akan kutelepon dia, kuminta dia untuk tidak membawa pakaian militernya, hanya pakaian santainya, juga dengan senjatanya, dan saat dia makan, akan kucampurkan makanannya dengan ini.

Aku melihat sebuah tabung kecil di tanganku. Inilah senjataku kali ini. Seorang dokter datang padaku dan memberikan senjata ini. Senjata ini akan mengembalikan mood Flippy seperti sebelum perang, dan aku bisa tenang. Aku harus membuang rasa paranoidku kali ini, ini untuk Flippy.

Kali ini, 250 miligram. 250 miligram yang akan menyelamatkannya, dan menyelamatkanku.

Tabung kecil itu memiliki label di sana. Senyawa yang akan kupakai kali ini, untuk mengalahkan sisi kejam Flippy.

 _ **Lithium Carbonate**_

...

Neutral POV

"H-hai, Flippy..."

"Flaky? Apa kabarmu?"

"A-aku baik-baik sa-saja. Kau sedang apa?"

"Uhh... meratapi seonggok daging?"

Ya, untungnya ini adalah pembicaraan telepon, jadi Flaky tak perlu melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Aku... aku ingin tahu kalau kau bisa..."

"Bisa apa?"

"Ya... jalan-jalan mungkin..." Flaky terlihat gugup. Gugup dan takut tepatnya. Takut akan penolakan dan penerimaan. Takut diterima karena kemungkinan besar perubahan mood tiba-tiba.

"Ohhh... oke... tak masalah. Akan kupersiapkan apapun yang kuperlukan,"

"E-eh, tak perlu repot-repot. Bawa saja pakaianmu dan sisanya akan kubawa,"

"Benarkah? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ya,"

Hening sejenak. Dan akhirnya...

"Oke. Kutunggu di restoran. Aku lapar,"

"Eh? Kau benar-benar lapar?"

"Ya. Aku ingin makan spageti,"

"Benarkah? Benar-benar spageti? Bukan seonggok daging yang kau lihat itu?"

"Bukan, bukan..."

"Fiuh... baiklah. Aku ingin bersiap-siap dulu,"

"Aku juga. Sampai jumpa..."

Dan pembicaraan mereka memegang botol lithium itu erat-erat, sementara Flippy...

" **CiE, KenCAn..."**

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu,"

" **HohoHO! InGin MenCobA LaRI DarIKU?"**

"Kau tidak tahu apa yang akan kulakukan,"

" **HeHhEhEHe, Kau TiDak BiSa LaRi DaRikU,"**

"Ya, mungkin..." lalu hati Flippy yang masih murni berkata pada dirinya sendiri,

'Kau akan kalah, Fliqpy...'

...

Flippy's POV

Aku sudah berada di restoran, satu-satunya di Kota Happy Tree. Aku duduk di salah satu kursi di luar bangunan itu. Aku memakai _T-shirt_ hijauku, seperti yang diminta Flaky. Aku masih menunggu dia untuk datang.

"Flaky, datanglah, aku mulai bosan. Aku penasaran dengan pakaian apa yang dia pakai," kataku.

" **HeHeHe, PasTi PakaIANnya PanaS PaNas BegItu,"**

"Sudah kubilang untuk pergi dariku, Fliqpy..."

" **HeHhEhEHe, Kau TiDak BiSa LaRi DaRikU,"**

Lalu tiba-tiba, dia datang.

 _Dia, dengan gaun merah muda dan celana kain panjang, tertutup oleh jaket kemerahan dan rambutnya yang acak-acakan tetap seperti itu, dia hanya memakai sepatu-sandal merah kesukaannya, dan dia memasang wajah senyum ditambah dengan rasa takut. Aku tahu mengapa dia memasang wajah takut. Dia takut sisi gelapku. Karena itulah aku ingin segera sembuh dari ini._

"H-hai, Flippy," katanya sambil duduk.

"Hai. Flaky,"

"Kau su-sudah lama menunggu?" tanyanya.

"Tidak. Baru saja aku datang," kataku, mencoba untuk tersenyum.

"Hehehe, maaf,"

"Tak perlu minta maaf, Flaky. Kau tahu? Kau terlihat cantik kali ini," kataku. Dan aku melihat pipinya Flaky nampak memerah kali ini.

"Te-terima kasih, Flippy. Kau juga keren dengan _T-shirt_ -mu, hehehe..." kata Flaky, terlihat sangat gugup.

"Sudah, Flaky, tak perlu terlalu tegang. Aku tidak sedang ingin membunuh orang kali ini," kataku.

"Benarkah?" tanya Flaky.

"Selama sisi burukku tak bisa mengalahkanku. Kau harus membantuku dengan teriakanku kalau aku mulai berubah, oke?" tanyaku. Flaky hanya bisa mengangguk pelan. Dan akhir pelayan datang.

"Selamat datang! Ingin memesan apa?" tanya si pelayan. Aku melihat daftar menunya, dan...

"Sepiring spageti," kataku.

"Minumnya?" tanya si pelayan lagi.

"Segelas es jahe, dengan 2 sedotan," kataku. Flaky terlihat bingung.

"Aku ingin memesan sepiring spageti juga," kata Flaky.

"Baiklah. Pesanan segera datang!" lalu si pelayan itu pergi.

"Mengapa dengan 2 sedotan?" tanya Flaky.

"Ya, agar kita bisa minum bersama," kataku, sambil tersenyum, kali ini dengan senyum lepas. Flaky hanya bisa tersipu lagi. Lalu tiba-tiba aku merasakan ada gejolak dari dalam tubuhku, yang kalau kau tidak melepaskannya, bisa berbahaya bagiku. Dan itu adalah hasratku untuk...

"Flaky..."

"Ya?"

"Aku ingin ke toilet dulu," kataku.

"Oke..." kata Flaky. Lalu aku mulai berjalan cepat ke toilet.

Flaky's POV

'Bagus! Dia sudah pergi. Kuharap makanannya datang sebelum dia—'

"Makanan datang!" seru si pelayan, mendekati mejaku.

'Oh, syukurlah...'

"Lha, temannya mana?" tanya si pelayan.

"Baru ke toilet," kataku.

"Oh, oke. Ini makanannya. Selamat menikmati!" seru si pelayan, lalu dia pergi. Setelah dia pergi, aku melihat sekitar, dan setelah yakin tidak ada orang yang memperhatikan, dan tidak ada CCTV, aku mulai bergerak. Aku mendekati kursinya Flippy, membuka botol senjataku, dan menaburkan 250 miligram lithium karbonat di sana, dan kuaduk agar dia tidak curiga. Semoga dengan ini misiku berhasil.

'Aku juga harus bersiap-siap. Kuharap reaksinya muncul di waktu yang tepat, kalau tidak, aku harus siap-siap melakukan apapun untuk menyadarkannya, entah dengan teriakanku atau yang lain. Yang lain? Ya, mungkin sekalian...' pikirku sampai melihat ke tanah saat aku kembali duduk di kursiku...

"Hai, aku kembali!" seru Flippy yang kembali dari toilet.

"Oh, Flippy? Makanannya sudah datang. Ayo makan!" seruku. Flippy mengangguk.

Lalu akhirnya kami makan. Kami menikmati rasa makanan yang kami makan. Sepertinya Flippy juga tidak terpengaruh bubuk yang kuberikan ke makanannya. Aku tetap terdiam sambil makan makananku sampai dia juga selesai makan.

Setelah itu, aku pulang bersamanya. Memang agak kaku karena dia memegang tanganku denganerat dan rasanya seperti hal buruk akan terjadi. Kuharap tidak, dan obatnya mulai bereaksi.

Akhirnya aku kembali ke rumahku.

"Terima kasih, Flippy. Untung saja kau tidak berpengaruh," kataku.

"Syukurlah... dan untung saja hari ini tidak ada pemicu itu. Beruntunglah kita kali ini," kata Flippy, aku mengangguk.

"Jadi, sudah?" tanyaku.

"Menurutku, bagaimana kalau kita menonton televisi sama-sama? Sudah lama aku tidak menonton, televisiku isinya acara militer terus, hehehe..." kata Flippy.

"Oh, oke!" seruku. Lalu kami masuk ke rumahku.

Di dalam, aku langsung mencari remote televisi agar aku bisa menyalakannya. Tapi aku kesulitan menemukannya.

"Flippy, kau bisa membantuku mencari remote televisiku?" tanyaku.

"Biasanya kau taruh di mana?" tanya Flippy.

"Di sofa, kalau tidak di dekat televisi," kataku. Lalu Flippy dan aku mencoba untuk mencari remote yang hilang itu. Kali ini aku dan dia mencarinya di dekat televisi. Kami hanya bersebelahan namun kami tidak sadar kalau ternyata kami bersebelahan. Dan...

"Flippy—" "Flaky—" secara bersamaan dan...

DUK

"Awww..." ya, kepala kami berbenturan, lalu kami tertawa lepas.

"Maaf, Flaky..." kata Flippy.

"Maaf juga," kataku. Dan aku lihat Flippy sudah menemukan remote-nya.

"Aku sudah menemukannya," kata Flippy sambil memberikannya padaku.

"Syukurlah. Terima kasih, Flippy," kataku. Flippy hanya tersenyum dan segera duduk di sofa, dan aku menyusul. Aku menekan tombol nyala dan televisinya menyala, menunjukkan acara favoritku di siang hari ini.

Acaranya adalah acara romantis tentang seorang tentara yang pulang berperang dan bertemu dengan cinta sejatinya. Kali ini, episodenya bercerita tentang sang tentara dan disuapi oleh kekasihnya pada kencan pertama mereka setelah sang tentara pulang.

"Hei, bukankah itu seperti kita?" tanya Flippy. Aku mengangguk. Dia tersenyum. Lalu muncul adegan cerita peperangan sang tentara, banyak adegan tembak-tembakan, tank, banyak juga tentara yang gugur di sana. Aku melihat Flippy mulai terpengaruh.

Dengan tatapan takutku, aku melihat giginya Flippy mulai menajam dan penampilannya menjadi lebih mengerikan. Dan aku hanya bisa mengharapkan satu hal.

 _Semoga obatnya bereaksi..._

Tiba-tiba, dia merobek bajunya sendiri, dan dengan salah satu kain sobekannya, dia...

"Fli—pp—iy! H-EE—NNTIKAA—N!"

" **SiapA Yang FliPpy? AkU FLIQPY!"** serunya sambil mengencangkan ikatan kain pada leherku. Ya, dia sedang berusaha untuk membunuhku dengan mencekikku dengan kain itu.

 _Aku mulai susah bernapas. Aku terus meronta agar bisa lepas darinya. Namun karena kekurangan napas, rasanya aku mulai melemas. Sepertinya obatnya belum bereaksi, jadi aku hanya bisa melakukan satu hal, yaitu..._

"FLIPPY, KEMBALILAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Satu teriakan, dan Flippy kembali sadar. Penampilannya kembali menjadi biasanya, dan akhirnya ikatan kain di kainnya melonggar, dan aku bisa bernapas lega. Dia sekarang ada di atasku, dan aku langsung menatap matanya.

"Flippy..." kataku.

"Flaky..." sepertinya dia juga sedang menatapku. Tatapan yang sedikit kosong. Tubuhnya sedikit gemetaran, dan sedikit lemas. Sepertinya efek obatnya sudah mulai terasa. Untunglah...

"Flaky... aku... aku..."

"Ada apa, Flippy?" lalu aku melihat senyuman dari bibirnya. Senyuman lemah tapi hangat darinya.

"Terima kasih, telah menyadarkanku..." lalu dia melihatku dengan senyuman terindah yang pernah kulihat.

"Maaf, Flippy..." kataku.

"Mengapa?"

"Sebenarnya... aku..."

"Tak apa-apa. Aku tahu. Kau ingin menyembuhkanku, kan?" tanya Flippy. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk pelan.

"Buat aku senang terus. Oke?" tanya Flippy. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk pelan lagi. Lalu dia menciumku dengan lembut. Aku tahu juga apa yang akan terjadi, tapi...

 _Mau dia menjelajahi tubuhku sampai habis, mau dia menjilat, menggigit, atau apapun itu terhadap tubuhku, mau aku sampai meleleh dan tenggelam dalam kenikmatan, aku tidak peduli._

 _Yang penting, kali ini, aku bisa hidup lebih lama, dan Flippy senang. Flippy senang, aku senang._

Neutral POV

Dan teriakan yang terdengar di Kota Happy Tree kali ini bukan karena pembunuhan atau kecelakaan maut, namun karena ada 2 orang yang tenggelam dalam samudera kenikmatan yang seluas jagad raya ini.

Sudah...

 ***kresekresekresekresekresekresekresek***

 **Uhh... sudahlah... asalkan bukan** _ **flame**_ **...** _ **I'll regret this...**_

 **Puas? RWD keluar.**


End file.
